Behind Closed Doors
by Steele Bound
Summary: Anastasia is the company slave and secret genius. Nobody pays her any attention and she gets her work done. That is until she is run over by a buzz cut security gaud and her world suddenly gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I had this idea in my head for a while now and decide to put pen to paper and see how my loyal reader feel about this story. **

I am Anastasia Rose Steele 22 year old Personal assistant at GEH and working under Mr Peter Green who is the Finance manager for the entire company. I graduated with my masters degree in business and accounting as the youngest on all levels. One thing I know for a fact is I know how to do my job and I do it well. I may not be over flashy and awfully shy but that does not stop my brain from functioning. Let me rather put it this way. If the CEO were to step down today this company will still run smoothly because of me, but I guess that's not going to happen.

Instead I will stick to doing all Mr Green's work so he can relax in his comfy office.

I will continue to be treated like the slave I am in this office because I am desperate for my paycheck.

Under paid and over worked. If I were to get sick and not come to work for one day this department will be in serious problems which will cause major problems upstairs because I do all the work. Actually no I am wrong. If I get sick Green will bring the work to my home and insist I complete it. Maybe I should just act sick and see how things go. That could be fun. No, I can't do that. I should not even think like that. What is wrong with me today? I must be having a brain meltdown.

On a good day I probably get home before 10pm not to mention the shitty salary I work my ass off for. I honestly think I earn the same as the servers in Mac Donald's with no benefits. Apparently you have to work here 5 years before you get any benefits but who am I to complain. A job is a job. I feel like quitting everyday and then I realize without this job I wont have a place to stay or be able to feed myself. My other stress is who will pay off my student loans and medical bills. My dad Ray died of cancer 3 years ago and I am still paying off the huge hospital bill he wracked up. My mother Carla is another story all together. She never did give a shit about me when I was little so why should anything be any different? She never contacts me to ask how I am. The odd times I do speak to her I get told how I don't support her and I am a useless daughter. I need to work harder so I can earn more so she can live better.

Mr Green keeps telling me good things are going to happen and things around here are going to get better and I need to look at the bigger picture. Trust me I have looked long and hard and nothing seems to be changing. So I am stuck between a rock and a hard place at the current moment. So like the big girl I am I suck it up and carry on. Many nights I have so much work to complete I have to sleep in the office. To be totally honest with you the GEH bathrooms are 5 star compared to what I have at home so you don't see me complaining.

Today is Thursday and a big day because the second in charge for GEH is coming down to do a routine inspection. I know I have to be invisible yet I still need to finish the work I have. In order to carry out this task I have a normal desk for show in the lobby and I get to use a boardroom to do the real work because of all the space I need. Today Green has me sorting out the financials for a shipping company GEH is planning on buying in Taiwan. It's a huge account and we can't afford to mess it up. I also have to check the financials on a business plan for the purchase of a computer company plus I have to run all GEH financials.

"Anastasia what the hell are you doing day dreaming? Do you know Ros is coming down in an hour to do her inspection? I want everything on my desk in 20. Do I make myself clear young lady?"

"Yes, sir." And I scurry away. The fool does not know I am done with what he needs because I did not leave work at all in order to complete the work he gave me. I slept for an hour on the boardroom floor then I washed in the bathroom and back to work it was for me. I seriously don't know how much more my body can take of this torture. As I exit the boardroom I smash face first into the chest of a huge guy with a buzz cut. Luckily for me all my paperwork were filled tight into the binder or I would have been in shit. I think this guy is security for Ros. Wow he is huge.

"I...I...am...Oh Shit...Did i say that out loud? Oh boy.I...I am so sorry Sir. I did not see you there." He seems to be trying to suppress a smile. Am I that much of a fool that even the security cant help but laugh at me?

"Not a problem ma'am. Calm down its nobody's fault. Mistakes happen and who are you?"

"Anastasia Steele sir, PA to Mr Green and then some." I say sarcastically then realize what I have said. Shit why did I have to say that to him? I am such an idiot. What is wrong with me? I can see by the look on his face I may have cause some problems.

"Excuse me? What do you mean and then some?" Shit I hope he does not think I am sleeping with my boss. I am such a fool.

"Sorry sir I did dot mean anything by that. Please forget I said anything I am having a busy morning. If you would excuse me I have work to complete." I run back to my desk praying he leaves it alone.

Taylor

I have stood here in the background of the financial floor just checking things out for the past hour. I am very confused who does what because by the looks of things, these managers don't do a thing. The young lady that ran into me seems to be doing most of the work around here. What is the deal? I am very curious to see what is in that boardroom were she spends most of her time. Nobody seems to notice me here and that is just how I like it.

Ros is on her way down now so I will get a glimpse into whats going on here. The comment she let slip is still bugging me. What did she mean by 'And them some'? I need to investigate more into this. I do hope she is not banging Green because the boss will go nuts on them. I have a little time so I go into the security office to rewind the footage for interest sake to yesterday morning. As I am sitting here and watching it, I realize the little lady has been here working from then. She is in the same clothes as yesterday. She did not go home at all and neither did she eat since yesterdays breakfast. The boardroom seems to be her office of sorts. The boss is going to be really pissed with this. This is not how GEH staff get treated. How the fuck is Green getting away with this shit?

Ana

Ros came and went with not a single complaint. She was so impressed with Mr Green's work she offered him a raise in pay right on the spot and the slime bag accepted it with a huge grin saying how he is so pleased all his hard work is recognized. Now she is gone so I am back in the boardroom working my ass off.

"Mr Green can I leave for a bit to get lunch?"

"No, you can't because Ros wants the financials for the computer company today. So you better get onto it."

"Yes sir." I really, truly hate this man. No, I don't hate him I just don't like him. Yes, that is much better. I am so stressed that I feel like packing my shit up and leaving. Why the hell do I put myself thorough all of this? Oh yes because I am desperate. I don't have much of a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian

"Hi Ros how did it go today in finance?"

"Christian you will not believe me if I tell you. There was not a thing out of place. They are running a tight ship down there. I am very impressed and you know how much it takes for me to be impressed. To tell you the truth since this last years Mr Greens work had improved by 100% sir. What ever he is doing it is working. Our books have never looked this good."

"Well, that makes me very happy. He deserves a raise for this. Thank you Ros you may go." I am very impressed to hear all this. Mr Green has worked for me for 6 years now and his work has always been good but what has changed in the last years that all of a sudden his work is flawless? I know for a fact we have not hired any new staff for finance so what has changed? I need Taylor on this.

"Taylor." As usual I don't need to wait long for him to come to me.

"Yes sir."

"I want all the surveillance from finance for the last year on my desk in 20 minutes." That should answer my questions.

"Yes sir."

Taylor

Fuck the boss suspects something. He is to fucking smart for his own good. I guess when your business is your life you will always be on top of things. I go down to the security office and download the footage the boss has asked for and also pull up the file on Anastasia because I know the boss will ask for it next. I hand him the video and file and decide to inform him on what I know.

"Sir before you look at that I want you to know I was down there for a while and it seems like something is going on. There seems to be a young lady working to hard by my books sir. I pulled up her file for you to go over."

"Thank you Taylor I will get back to you on what I find." I hand over the file and leave.

Christian

For Taylor to go behind my back and do this is serious. What the fuck is going on? Let's see who this little lady is that he speaks of. I open the file and realize I did not authorize this ladies employment and that makes me fucken furious.

Anastasia Rose Steele

22 years old

Masters in business management and accounting

Honors in business finance

Working for GEH 1 year as a PA

Salary $3000.00 no benefits

Address unknown

What the fuck? Who is this and how did they get a job at GEH? Firstly she is over qualified for the PA position. Secondly that salary is less than I pay my cleaning staff and she has no benefits. I don't understand. How the fuck did HR not pick this up? I pull up the surveillance DVD and fast play through the days of the last year and I am fucking stunned. This little lady does all the fucking work. My fucking managers are sitting on there asses doing fuck all. I am beyond furious. To make things worse most nights she sleeps on the boardroom fucking floor and her diet is almost non existing. How she is surviving I have no fucking idea. I am ashamed of my finance department and my company. GEH is a disgrace.

"Taylor" I cant help the anger in my voice and by the look on Taylors face he knows darn well what's going on.

"Yes sir"

"This is absolutely fucking appalling."

"Yes, sir it is, but we cant just go barging in there. We need a plan."

"Correct. You go down there and request to speak to Ms. Steele tell her she needs to go to the security office and I want to see how the finance department copes without her. I want to see if the fucker Mr Green can manage on his own considering she is only his PA."

"Sir that is a brilliant idea."

"Make it happen Taylor."

"Yes sir." I am currently so fucking pissed off.

"Taylor make sure Ms. Steele is brought up to my office."

"Done sir." And he leaves me sitting their ready to tear the walls apart. Fuck I have never dropped the ball with my staff like this before.

"Andrea"

"Yes Mr Grey"

"Go down to the deli for me and get me two Meatball subs with two servings of salad and two cokes."

"No problem sir."Now to wait for little Ms. Steele. I turn on surveillance to see the reactions when Taylor takes Ms. Steele away from finance. It looks like Mr Green is going to explode. Well, that's to fucking bad. This fuck up will be sorted out even if it the last thing I do.

Ana

Ok I have the financials for the computer company due and he also wants me to draw up a draft for Linc timbers financials and Escala salons financials need to be revised as well. This is going to take me the entire night to do. Oh well I am used to it. Better start now.

"Ms. Steele." By the sound of my name I get such a fright. When I turn around it's the buzz cut guy from earlier. Oh boy am I in trouble.

"Yes sir how may I help you?"

"Ma'am you are requested to the security office immediately." What did I hear right? I can't leave my work. Mr Green will fold under the pressure. I have to do this or I could loose my job.

"Sorry sir but I have a lot of work to do. I cant just up and leave. As soon as I am done I will make my way there." Why does it suddenly feel like this shit is going to hit the fan? I am starting to panic.

"Ma'am we need you right away. I am sure someone can fill in for you with answering the phones." If only they know I do more than answered the phone. In actual fact I have never answered the phone ever.

"Sir you don't understand Mr Green needs me here. Go and speak to him first please. I cant afford to loose my job over this."

"Very well I will be back." He turns around and heads straight for Mr Greens office and I quickly pack up everything I need for the financials so I can work on them while sitting in the security office. I have to be prepared because this could be a while and I don't have time to loose.

Taylor

I knew the little lady is going to play hard ball. Lets see what Mr Green has to say about the boss needing to see her.

"Excuse me Mr Green may I please have a word with you?"

"And who might you be?"

"I am the personal security for Mr Grey sir." Why does he suddenly look like he is going to die.

"And how may I help you?" He is so nervous his voice is trembling.

"Ms. Steele is requested in the security office. I did speak to her but she insisted I run it past you first sir."

"Why would the security office need my PA?"

"Sir that is a private matter for Ms. Steele only."

"Well can't I send her up later when her tasks are complete. We have a lot of work to get through."

"Excuse me sir. With all due respect I am not asking you to allow Ms. Steele to leave. I came to tell you I am taking her upstairs and we will see you later. All you need to do is divert her calls from her desk to yours and you should be set."

"You cannot just barge in here and do as you please. Now please leave. I said I will send her up when she is free." I don't bother to reply him and turn around and walk right out in search of Anastasia with Mr. Green on my tail. Oh boy I can see an office show down about to happen.

Christian

Oh fuck. This is not going as smoothly as I would have liked. Mr Green is panicking because he knows the financials for Linc timbers and Escala Salons and the computer company are due this afternoon. Anyway we will see how all this gets done without his famous PA. He is tailing Taylor and it's taking all of my self control not to stroll down there and fire the lot of them.

Ana

I have taken everything I need to work on the 3 company's financials. So every chance I get I will do a little something. Mr Green will have his stuff by day end. Here they come. Why does my boss look angry? What am I suppose to do now? If I go with buzz cut Greene will fire my ass and if I don't go then I am going to seem suspicious.

"Follow me Ms. Steele." Buzz cut states and I freeze. My legs do not seem to be functioning.

"Anastasia" is all my boss says. I give him a nod that says I have it all under control and he seems to relax a bit. And then he says.

"Don't be to long. See you in a bit." And I follow buzz cut in silence. To my surprise we go all the way to the top floor and I am placed in a huge boardroom and told to wait. Perfect time for me to work. I pull out the 3 files lay them all out and get lost in my work. Nobody here will be the wiser about what I am working on so I am safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian

I am staring at the screen watching Ms. Steele working in my boardroom. I took her away from finance to see how they cope and instead she has brought the work with her. She is one smart women. She has been sitting there for over 2 hours working herself into the ground. She has still not had a thing to eat and I am furious about this. I get up grab the food packets and walk over to my board room. I walk in and she seems irritated that she has been disturbed. Does she not know who I am?

"And how may I help you?" She asks me without even looking up from her papers. This makes me smile. This women has balls. I will play along with her ignorance.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but I usually eat my lunch in here." I know that is a lie but what else could I say. She does not know any better.

"By all means grab a chair I won't disturb you as long as you don't disturb me." I almost laugh out loud but manage to control myself.

"Thank you. You are to kind." I reply sarcastically and take a seat. I set up my meal for one and I can tell the smell is getting to her. She keeps closing her eyes to help herself concentrate on the work and not the food.

"I am very rude and did not introduce myself. I am Christian and you are?"

"Sorry I am Anastasia but please call me Ana."

"It's nice to meet you Ana. Would you care to join me for lunch. I have enough for two since my usual lunch partner never arrived today." She looks up and our eyes lock and I seem to be frozen in time. She has the most beautiful blue eyes that seems to see right through me. She clears her throat and says.

"Christian I would love to join you. Thank you." And she flashes a smile that almost knocks me off my chair. Who the fuck is this girl and how is she making me feel like this. I give her the other food and am very impressed when she eats the whole lot in record time.

"hungry much?" I ask her and I can see the embarrassment on her face.

"A little." She says just above a whisper and mu anger flares but I manage to keep it under control. I pass over my sub and see the surprise on her face.

"I cant that's your lunch. I have already imposed on you enough."

"Nonsense I want you to have it I am not feeling up to having it anyway."

"I….Thank you. You are to kind." She says and I can see the gratefulness reflect in her eyes and I watch in amazement at this little lady eats my entire sub. I have never seen anyone eat like its there last meal then it strikes me this women may not be able to afford to feed herself. Fuck I need to change the direction of my thought before I blow my cover.

"So Anastasia I have not seen you around here before. What is it you do?"

"Oh yes. Well I am actually Mr Green's PA. I work in finance. I am not sure what I am doing here to but if you would excuse me I have a lot of work to complete but thank you for lunch."

"And what work might this be. You seem very busy?"

"Oh its just a little bit if stuff I am helping my boss out with so if you don't mind…." A little stuff she is helping her boos out with. Is this a fucking joke? So I leave her be.

I have never sat in GEH and dined with an employee before but there is something about Ana that has me very drawn to her. I am still fascinated as to how she does not know I am the CEO. Its refreshing actually. I go and stand behind her to see what it is she is working on and realize she is doing the actual fucking financials for Linc Timbers, the computer company and Escala Salons. I am beyond speechless. Standing behind her like this is torture. I have never been this turned on by the sight and smell of a women before. She has put her head on her folded arms and the sight of her bare neck is incredible. I realize even my breathing has changed. I need this women desperately.

Ana

What the hell does this man want from me? He is starting to really piss me off. I have work to finish up and he is hovering behind me. I am trying to ignore him but I am getting so turned on by the smell of his aftershave not to mention how gorgeous he is. I lay my head on my folded arms and close my eyes to distract me from making the biggest mistake of my life.

(I so need this man but I don't even know who he is. I seriously am behaving like this from lack of sleep. That's not such a bad thing if I go with the flow because I will never see him again. But do I want to lose my virginity on a boardroom table with a total stranger at 22. At this point hell yes. I get a fright when I feel his lips on my neck. Oh Fuck that feels so good. I spin in my chair and his mouth captures mine and that's it yes I want this man no matter what.

He keeps telling me that he has never been this out of fucking control before but I don't care. I cannot stop now. I have to have him now. He tells me he is going to I make it fast. He explained he does not get involved with staff members but he will let this one slide since we don't work on th same floor or department. He lifts me out of the chair and lays me on the table. He then pushes my skirt to my waist and pulls my panties off. I am so wet and ready for him. He undoes his pants and drop them to the floor. I am shocked at his size. Is it even going to fit into me? I watch mesmerised as he slides on protection and position himself by my entrance. I am now aching for him. Slowly he slides into me till he is buried ball deep. I see in his eyes the moment he realized he has taken my virginity. First shock then I see something I don't reconise maybe a bit of panic. Its as if he is asking himself "What have I fucking done?"

"Ana are you ok?" He questions me.

"Christian move please. Don't stop." That's all I needed to say and he starts pounding into me. my screams are fueling his hunger and before we know it we both explode.

"I have never fucking had an orgasm like this before." He tells me and I am pleased with myself. He pulls out of me and I winces a little in pain. Fuck now I can see he feels bad. I feel so empty now. I need more but I can't bring myself to ask. We don't say another word. I get dressed and leave. What the fuck possessed me to do a fucked up thing like that. Oh boy am I in trouble when it comes to this gorgeous intelligent man.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ana

I wake up with such a fright. I am so appalled at what I let happen in here. What the hell is wrong with me? I just hope nobody ever finds out. That man Christian was so sexy and the way he made love to me was perfect if only it was real. I must have fallen asleep while he was still standing there behind me. I only put my head down for a minute. Enough Ana you have work to complete. I go to the bathroom and clean myself up. This was the first wet dream I have ever had and I am so embarrassed.

I go back to the desk and I carry on with my work like nothing happened but it is so hard because I can still envision what happened in my dream like it was real and it is so distracting. Fuck this. I am going back down to finance. If they need me they can come get me again. At least I am almost done. I just have Esclava Salons left. I pack up all my things and go back down. To my surprise not a single soul stops me. I go straight into Mr. Green's office and hand him the two files and I leave to work on the last one. To my surprise he does not say a word to me.

It is now after 9 and the entire office is deserted. This file for Esclava has been such a challenge. There are so many red flags. There is money missing, Products paid for that never existed. I am afraid who ever own this company is going to be in big shit with the law because tax fraud is evident. Let me see if I can find more info on the owner as I turn I am stunned by the sight of Christian and Buzz cut. What are they doing here?

Christian

I am pissed to hear Ana is still in the office working while everybody else has left. So I decide to pay here a visit. I am still so horny after her little wet dream of me. I can see the surprise in her face when she spins around and sees me standing there.

"Uuhm excuse me?" She says

"What are you doing here Ana?"

"I am working Christian." She seriously does not know who I am.

"But everyone else has left to go home."

"Yes I will to but I have to just complete this one file and I will be done."

"And what file may that be?"

"It's the financials for Esclava salon's. Its been red flagged for Tax fraud and theft. I need to find out who the owner is so I can get this sorted out ASAP and save there ass's before the feds get wind of this. If I can account for the missing funds then pay in the outstanding Tax money then re do the entire finances the company owner will be back on track and the owners will be in the clear. I have located an Elena Lincoln as one of the partners but not sure who the other is. But according to my investigations the other partner has been the financial backing for these ventures and Ms. Elena has been swindling cash from all 5 establishments. As of today the salons are 12 million out and owing 7 million in taxes. If I can work my magic the taxes will be worked down to 1 million and the outstanding money taken by Ms. Elena will be paid back in 2 months time. I have removed her from dealing with all financials and taken over the account." Fuck this women is fucking good at what she does. I did not even know Elena was steeling from the business let alone I am implicated in Tax fraud. Fuck I will sort her out. I glance at Taylor and he is standing there just as shocked.

"Christian what are you doing here by the way?" Time for me to come clean to her.

"Ana I am the CEO of GEH. I am also the other owner in the chain of salons you just mentioned." Oh shit she has gone as pale as a ghost. She is trying to breathe but is battling. What the fuck is happening. Then I hear Taylor.

"Sir catch her she is having a panic attack." At that she collapses and I manage to scoop her up before she hits the floor. We lay her in the boardroom on her makeshift bed she has set up in here.

Ana

Oh no. I had a panic attach and collapsed. But what the hell? I spilled my guts out to the fucking CEO. I didn't know it was him. This guy is so young and so sexy. Oh no I slept with him earlier in the boardroom well in my dreams anyway. I hope I didn't talk in my sleep because that would be the death of me. It is time to face the music. I know I am going to be out on the streets soon. I open my eyes and realize buzz cut and Christian are staring at me. So I give them a smile.

"I am ok. Sorry I panicked a bit."

"Ana no need to apologies."

"Mr Grey I am sorry about everything. I had to do it or I would be out of a job and I could not afford that. Sir I have student loans and rent to pay for. I need this job." I can't help the panic in my voice.

"Ana my concern is not your work. As far as I am concerned you have done a fabulous job in GEH and have been treated poorly by my management staff. And for that I owe you an apology. You have been over worked and under paid. What I want to know is who hired you?"

"Mr Grey I do not know what to say. Mr. Green hired me right out of college. My college professor set up my interview with Mr Green. He showed me a contract for the PA position and I accepted. Slowly but surely the work load got more and more and before I knew it I was doing it all. I could not tell him no because he would have fired me. I only stay here sometimes when I have to really finish something due for the next day. Its not as bad as it seems."

"Ana bullshit. You are doing the work for 6 people and that is crazy. You are earning less than GEH cleaning staff and you are the only fucking employee that has no fucking benefits. So how did Mr. Green hire you? I did not approve your job. One thing I promise you is you are not going to loose your job. I actually want to promote you. So tomorrow I want you to report to HR and sigh a new contract. We will back pay you for the last year of work as well. Now pack up you are going home now." I am stunned I do not know what to say to this. All I can do is stare at him like he has 3 heads. I must be dreaming because stuff like this does not happen to me.

"What you can't be for real. Are you crazy? I can't just go home."

"Well nobody has ever asked me if I were crazy and why the hell can't you go home?"

"Sir If this thing with Esclava is not complete by tomorrow there will be a lot of problems for GEH."

"Ana please call me Christian and I don't care what Green thinks he can do this himself. Now let's go."

"With all due respect Sir… I mean Christian but no, I cannot leave this for tomorrow nor do I want to. Now if you will just back off I will be done sooner rather than later." Shit did I really say all that? I can see by the surprise on his face nobody has ever talked to him like that. Even buzz cut looks stunned.

"And why is that young lady?"

"Christian do you want the cops here tomorrow escorting you out for tax fraud?" By the look on his face it looks like he is going to be sick. He takes a chair and puts his head in his hands and groans. But oh my what a sexy sound. I need to stop this right now he is my boss.

Christian

Now what the fuck do I do? With all the information she has just told me I feel like I am in overdrive. The tax thing has to be sorted today there is no arguing there. I have only one solution and that is to help her.

"Ok Ms. Steele you make a good point. Lets sort out this account then we will address the new job I have for you." I want to laugh at her expression. Taylor smirks at me to because he knows I wont leave her here alone.

"Excuse me where did WE come in?" She really has one smart mouth this makes me laugh. I can also hear Taylor hide a laugh from the other side of the room. I don't remember the last time I actually laughed.

"Of course I am not leaving you here to work on your own to save my ass."

"But I have been saving your ass for the past year and it has not seem to have bothered anyone until now."

"Yes but you forget that I was not aware of this until now."

"Fair enough Mr grey."

"Taylor call to the mile high club and get them to deliver dinner for Ana and I and don't forget to order yourself something. Call Gail and inform her we will be late."

"Yes Sir."

"Ms. Steele we have a lot of work to do so instead of making excuses not to need my help you need to just accept it because I am not going away. So lets work."

"Fine but don't get in my way Mr Grey or else." This makes me laugh and in turn I get a beautiful smile from her.

"Ok Mr Grey you take this file and go through it and find all the amounts Ms. Elena has taken from the company without permission while I work on the tax file."

"yes ma'am"

Taylor

Fuck I am amazed this day has been a first of a lot of things. I could not believe the amount of work this little lady has been doing. Firstly I watched her work her ass off in the bosses boardroom then I was fucking laughing my ass of when she did not know who he was. It was priceless. This is the first time I have seen the boss smile and actually sit and have a lunch date of sorts with a women even if he didn't eat. Yes, the boss does not date he fucks women then moves on. Ok I have to admit his last girl Leila was what 2 weeks ago so I guess he is kind of desperate.

Oh fuck me. When I look up at the monitor he is fucking little Ana on the table. At least that what it sounds like but in actual fact the little lady is fast asleep and having one hell of a dream. The boss is staring at her like she has gone mad. Fuck this makes my day so much more complicated because I now know she is as taken by him as he is by her. Just the mention of his name coming out on a moan gets him adjusting his junk and I cant help but laugh at him. The boss can be a real dick at times but today he is the perfect gentleman. He walks out the room leaving her to her very sexy dream. She would have been very embarrassed if she had to wake up to him staring at her.

"Taylor" I jump when I hear him behind me.

"Yes sir."

"Please delete the footage of Ms. Steele in the boardroom."

"Yes sir." And he walks away. This gets me smiling. I don't think he wants evidence of her sexy dream even if it was about him.

Hours later we go down and the bosses decides to stick around and help her sort out the last account.

At the moment I am so fucking tired and drained and this little lady is working like a machine crunching numbers with the boss trying to save his ass with the bitch Elena's salons. The fucking bitch is going down for steeling from the boss. I leave to collect the food then head back to GEH.

Christian

I am siting here for the past 4 hours watching her crunching numbers and I am amazed. It is 2 in the morning and she has not said a word to me besides thanks when I passed her a file. I have spotted Taylor staring a few times to. She works like a fucking machine. The food arrive and she eats and works like it is second nature to her. She has not stopped on the tax file once. It feels like I am invisible for the first time in my life.

"Done Mr Grey. All the documents have been filled and we are all in the clear now. Tomorrow I will collect the cheque and this disaster will be over. I have also set up a 11am appointment with Ms. Elena here in the boardroom so Mr Green can go over the implication of her actions with her. If you as a co owner would like to join in on the meeting be my guest." I cant help but laugh at this women she is beyond focused. I also see the pride in Taylors eyes when he looks at her. What is it with this women that has us all so captivated. I have laughed more tonight than I have in my life.

"Ana stop and take a breath please. You need to relax a bit more. Yes I will sit in on the meeting tomorrow. Thank you for completing the tax file with such dedication that you ignored me the whole time and here is the financials for the moneys missing. Now go home and get some rest we will see you in the morning." She smiles at me and nods then gets up and she leaves without another word. Fuck this women is amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana

I am appalled at my behavior. I am so used to working on my own that I completely ignored my boss for 4 hours. I am so attracted to him that the only way I was going to get any work done was to pretend he was not there. This is so embarrassing. I pack my stuff up as fast as I can and leave without another word but I can tell he is very amused and not upset.

I need to get home to compile my notes for the meeting tomorrow for Mr Green and to also prepare for the fall out with the management team here at finances. I know the shit is going to hit the fan when Mr Grey confronts them. I am terrified to think what Green may do. I am not looking forward to tomorrow. I get out of the building and the air is so refreshing. I hate being in the street this time of the morning it's so scary but what's a girl to do if she needs to get home by foot. I pick up a fast pace down the street.

Christian

I am still so amused at this evenings events. This young women is amazing. There is something about her that has me captivated. Yes we had the one encounter this morning in my boardroom but she did not know who I was then. I wonder if that will be a problem because if I have to be honest with myself I want that women like I have never wanted anything in my life. It both confuses and terrifies me. I get to the lobby and Taylor is there with the SUV. I get in and we drive down the street and I spot her.

"Taylor pull over." I jump out and go over to her.

"Ana what are you doing walking the streets this time in the morning?"

"Christian you gave me the fright of my life. I am going home. It is always to late to get a bus so I walk."

"Ana get in the car I will give you a lift home."

"That is not necessary Mr Grey. I am capable of getting home by myself." Fuck this women is so stubborn.

"Ana that was not a request. Get in the fucking car or so help me I will carry you there."

"Fine". She gets in and gives Taylor her address and he hesitates and looks at me. What the fuck is wrong? Then he shakes his head and drives off. We arrive at a block of flats that looks very run down. I can't believe the distance she was going to walk on her own.

"Thank you for the lift. I will see you later Mr Grey. Thank you as well Taylor and I apologize for the inconvenience." Is this where she lives? I am not trilled about this but what do I do? I can tell Taylor is also trying to work on a better solution.

"Ana do you live here alone?"

"Yes I do why?"

"Because it is not safe for you and I would not feel comfortable leaving you here."

Ana

Oh boy here we go agin. What is up with him and my safety? I knew it was going to be an issue when they dropped me of at my place that is why I declined the lift in the first place. Of course with the salary I have been getting this was what I could afford after paying all my accounts.

"Christian I have lived here for a year now and have been perfectly safe. I will be fine. Now thank you for the lift." I sit patiently because Mr Control freak is staring at me and making no move to unlock the doors.

"Christian can you please unlock the doors?" What is wrong with him. Were does he expect me to go if I can't live here?

"Ana I am taking you home with me and tomorrow we can find you with a new flat to stay in. At least in a better area than this." Oh shit I should have seen this one coming. He is never going to let me out. I feel like a trapped wounded animal.

"Christian please I will be perfectly fine. Just open the doors." That came out harsher than I intended but he is making me angry.

"Ms. Steele I am Taylor. I am Mr Greys head of security. Please listen to the boss. I to am not comfortable leaving you here. If you would prefer I will take you to a hotel. I promise you will be safe with us." Ok so buzz cut has a voice. What is up with them and my safety concerns? It's not like someone is going to kill me or anything. Yes I have been mugged a few times and I broke my left arm twice but that was before I stared taking self defense and have mastered kickboxing.

"As I have said I will be fine but thank you two for the concern now please open the doors." Finally they are listening to me. I get out and go to my room. I open up and when I am safely inside I let out a huge breath I didn't even know I was holding. Why were they so concerned about my safety? It does not make sense. I change into my comfortable sweat pants and a pullover and get to work on my notes for tomorrows meeting. When I work at home I sing to make the time go faster and to drown out the scary noises.

Christian

This area she lives in is appalling. It is no place for a young women like Ms. Steele. We follow her discreetly to her apartment and I realize its not an apartment she is staying in but instead she is renting one of the single garages with a roller door. In there is a single bed and a small table. That is all. No stove not fridge nothing. How this girl survives is beyond me and for a whole year. I am so fucking pissed.

I don't even have words to describe the things I am feeling at this moment. I am actually to embarrassed to take her to my penthouse after seeing the way she lives because my company has wronged her. She is living in a fucking single garage. How she eats I will never know. I am back in my car but I cannot even process this. She has gone in a while ago and I am still sitting here and am not sure what to do. We let her go but I can't seem to leave her.

"Fuck what do I do?" I get a fright when Taylor speaks up. I didn't realize I had spaced out and spoken out.

"Sir if you don't mind I would like to drop you off at home and I will come back here to keep an eye on the little lady sir. I do not feel right leaving her here alone." I think about this and I think it's a good idea although I know I will not be able to sleep anyway.

"Ok Taylor get me home." He drives off but I can't get rid of this bad feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor

Fuck I was so appalled and furious when I saw the little ladies house or should I say garage. How she is safe and healthy here is a mystery to me. I had Barney pull up all records on her and she has been mugged a few times and even landed in the emergency room twice.

It's now 3 in the morning and I am camped outside Ms. Steele's room for the past hour. From the time I have gotten here she has been singing. Wow she has a beautiful voice. I am a bit confused as to why she is not sleeping after such a long day. This woman is not normal.

Ana

Do they think I am a fool? How many people in this part of town drive a Black Audi SUV. I should have known it all along. I open the roller door and am confronted with a very embarrassed Taylor.

"Taylor what the hell are you doing guarding my room?"

"I am sorry Ms. Steele but I told you I am not happy leaving you here in this side of town and since your refused to stay with the boss I volunteered to stay with you." I can't believe this. Is he for real?

"And why would you do that?" I could not keep the smile off my face even when I tried.

"Ms. Steele if I didn't Mr Grey would have. "

"What do you mean Christian would have stayed?"

"Let me explain something to you ma'am. From what I have seen today of Christian. He has feelings for you. And I don't mean like employee and employer. I am saying he has real strong feelings for you that he is battling to come to terms with. He feels bound to you in a way he can't explain. So when he saw were you lived he was disgusted with the fact that it was his company that done this to you. He is going to be feeling guiltily for a very long time." Oh fuck now I feel very bad. It was not Christians fault I ended up like this but Taylor is standing here in the cold trying to keep me safe is my fault. Yes, I have strong feeling directed at Christian but I never dreamed he would be feeling the same.

"Taylor let me pack my stuff and come with you."

"Good choice ma'am."

Christian

I am sitting at the breakfast bar having a glass of wine and I turn around to the sound of the elevator arriving. I can't even explain the relief I feel when I see Taylor with Ana. I don't even think when I scoop her into my arms and hold her tight against me. It just felt so right. I saw the surprised look on Taylors face. He has never seen me like this because to be honest I have never been like this but the image of her in that run down room has being driving me fucking crazy.

"Ana I was so worried about you. I could not sleep."

"Christian I am so sorry I put you through that. Why were you not honest with me about how you felt?" Oh fuck Taylor played the guilt card.

"I don't deal with how I feel Ana. All I knew is I needed to keep you safe. The thought of you being in danger made me feel things I did not want to feel. Now having you in my arms I feel a lot better. Thank you for coming to me."

"Christian I realized you where not feeling sorry for me because of were I lived but you were blaming yourself because of what Mr. Green did to me and I did not want you to feel like that. I find myself very attracted to you and don't know what to do with those feelings. To be honest I didn't really want to be left there on my own. I enjoy being in your company." And she fucking blushes again making me smile. She is so cute.

"Well Ms. Steele the feelings are mutual. I enjoy having you in my arms to and I think I will also enjoy kissing you like this." I bend down and slowly take her mouth with mine and she feels so good.

"Mmmm Ana you taste so good. Lets take this to my room and I will show you what else I enjoy about you." I can't believe I am going to have a women in my bed. Yes, I used to only have subs in my playroom but a year ago I got bored with all that shit and just gave the lifestyle. Occasionally I call in an old sub Leila to fuck me then she leaves. No strings attached. The last time was 2 weeks ago. Today I came to a decision that I am done with Leila once and forall. I did email her to notify her that we are done and I have found me a new women and her services are no longer needed.

Ana

"Christian wait. I need to tell you something first." I am so nervous.

"Ana what is it?"

"Well I want to go to your room with you but not until you hear what I have to say."

"Ana what the hell is it?"

"Christian I have never done this before." I am so embarrassed I can't even look at him.

"Ana I don't understand what you are trying to tell me." Oh shit now he wants me to spell it out to.

"I am a virgin Christian. I have never had sex before." There that should explain it all but all he is doing is staring at me. Then the biggest smile shows and I am confused about what is going on in his head.

"What is it Christian? Am I a joke now?"

"Never Ana. How can you think that of yourself? I am happy because I am going to be the first and only man to have being with you in that way. No other man would have touched what is mine."

"And how have I become yours Mr. Grey?" I see his eyebrows crinkle and he is thinking very hard. He is so cute like this that I can't help smile at him.

"Good point Ms. Steel. Ok I can rectify that for you."

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"Anastasia Rose Steele would you be my girlfriend?" What the hell?

"Christian you don't even know me."

"Ana we will get to know each other along the way. Come on let's try this?"

"Christian I think I just might do that. So yes I will be your Girlfriend."

"Ok now let me take my girlfriend to bed and show her what I am made of." He says scooping me up into his arms making me giggle. I can't believe this is the moment were I lose my virginity to the hottest man in Seattle.

The things Christian done to me this morning was out of this world. Now its 4.30 on Friday morning and I am sitting in Christians office putting the final touches on my notes. All looks good and I am ready to face the music in the office later today. As I glance up I get a fright at the sight of a very sexy Christian standing in the doorway in a pair of pajama pants only.

"Christian what are you doing there?" Fuck he looks so good.

"Watching you work baby. You are so sexy when you concentrate so hard. And why are you not asleep?" Sleeping how can I sleep when I am so wound up by him but I can't tell him that.

"Well I had to complete this for the meeting at 11." That's should do it.

"And what else?" Ok I can feel my entire face is on fire I am so embarrassed. He can read me so well. So I whisper.

"I was too horny to sleep." I knew he could not make out what I said.

"I am sorry what was that you said? I did not hear you Ms. Steele you need to speak up." Fine he want's to hear it I will till him.

"Christian I am to horny to sleep next to you so I came here to work." And I drop my head into my hands and burst into laughter. I am laughing so hard I cant even talk. I can't believe I just said that. I am a complete idiot. Now we are both in a fit of laughter and then the temperature in the room changes and our eyes connect. I know what is coming and my whole body goes on alert. He stalks to me in 3 steps and lays me on his huge desk and has his way with me twice. When we eventually come up for air I am completely satisfied.

Christian

Having this beautiful women under me is so satisfying and sexy. I can't believe she was super horny for me and did not wake me. I will have to make a change to that. She was definitely made for me. Fuck I am a lucky bastard.

"Ana does that sort your horny problem out?" Making her blush again. She is so cute. Fuck I have never done cute but with her I want to try.

"Yes Christian I am completely sorted out and am going to change and get ready for work."

"No you are not. You are going into work with me at 10."

"No Christian I have to be at work at 6 to start todays work load."

"Wrong again Ms. Steele. Your new work day does not start till 11 when your first appointment is. Mr Green on the other hand has a lot of work to catch up on and what better way for him to start like the present. I want to see how the department copes without you."

"No, Christian they can't cope. I do everything for them. They wont know which account is which. I also need to give him these notes so he can run the meeting with Elena."

"Yes, Ana I know that. That is why I am changing things. Today is the day for new beginnings. You and I will be employee and employer in the office and boyfriend and girlfriend out of the office."

"Ok but I am not sure that is going to work. Lets just see how things go today and then we can chat again."

"Ok I can do that. Come on you need to have a few hours of sleep and I need to go for a run."

"Would you mind if I run with you?"

"Not at all. Lets go get dressed then we can head on out." I was surprised when I woke this morning to a feeling of utter peace. I can honestly say for the first time since I can remember I have slept without a single nightmare and it's fabulous. This women does more for me than she even knows. I saw the shock on Taylors face when he saw Ana ready to run with us. We chose a slightly shorter route to accommodate Ana but boy was I wrong. I could tell she trains hard and is supper fit. I just learnt to never judge a women by her size. We got back to the apartment and had great shower sex then we moved our little private party back to my bed. I don't know if I have ever had such a great time before. Fuck this women has turned my world upside down and I love it.


	7. Chapter 7

Grace

I arrive at Christians at 7 and Taylor says he is still in bed. Something must be wrong with my baby boy. He must be sick because he is never in bed pass 5 especially on a work day and a Friday to. I try to get to his room but Taylor refuses to let me pass.

"Taylor what is wrong with Christian? Let me go and check on him."

"Mrs. Grey I cant allow you to go in there. Mr Grey is not alone he has a …." And the door opens and my handsome son exits with a beautiful women tucked into his side. I can't get this silly smile off my face.

"Hello mother what brings you by this time of the morning?"

"Christian dear I came to ask you to breakfast but I see you have plans already."

"Mother this is my girlfriend Anastasia. Ana this is my mother Grace." I give her a hug hello and I can tell she is a lovely women but she looks so young. I kiss Christian on the cheek respecting his no touch boundaries but am shocked to my core at her hand innocently resting on his chest as she curls into him. How is he able to stand that? this women must be something else to have Broken through his barriers like this. By the huge grin on my sons face I can tell he is so in love. I have never seen him this happy before. IU wonder how many months they have been dating? I am trilled for him. To be honest I actually thought my son was gay but boy was I wrong. I look to Taylor and he gives me a smile and nods a yes I can see.

"Ok since you are not sick I will be seeing you at family lunch on Sunday then at the charity ball next Saturday I hope?"

"Yes mother I will be there but I need an extra ticket for my date for the ball and Ana will be joining me on Sunday."

"Of course dear that would be wonderful. It's a pleasure to meet you Anastasia I will see you two soon."

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Grey and please call me Ana."

"Well Ana I am Grace." With that I kiss them both on the cheek then I exit the penthouse and dial my good friend with my exciting news.

Elena

"Grace darling what do I owe for this early call?"

"Oh Elena I saw the most beautiful thing this morning. My baby boy had a guest over at his penthouse. He was so happy when he exited his room with a beautiful women tucked into his side. He introduced her as his girlfriend and even asked me for another ticket for the ball next Saturday for her to attend with him."

"Wow Grace that is truly something new. I am trilled for you. Christian deserves to be happy." Fuck I should have known when he said he is giving the lifestyle up he meant it. Who the hell is he dating and how did she get him to fall for her? I wonder if it's not Leila? I am furious he has not spoken to me first. I need to get her out of his life and fast.

"It is. She is joining us for family lunch on Sunday were she will meet the rest of the family."

"That's wonderful Grace. He deserves to be happy."

"Elena I am going to see you soon. I need to go so I can get to the hospital. Bye now." What the fuck? I have enough time till next Saturday to form a plan on how to get rid of this women. There is no way Christian can have a normal relationship. I try to call him but for the first time ever he does not answer his phone. What the hell? I will go up to his office after my meeting at GEH later this morning and chat with him.

Ana

I get to the office and it is in total chaos. I step out the elevator fist and Mr Green lets rip.

"Anastasia were the fuck have you been. Is this the time to come to work? This is unacceptable behavior on your part and because of that I am docking your pay for today. You better get your ass into that boardroom and prepare for the 11am appointment. Fuck this is ridiculous. What has gotten into you?" Before I can even reply Christian is there looking ready to murder someone. I need to salvage this situation before it gets out of hand.

Christian

I am standing in the lift with Taylor and we are waiting to step out. I cant handle the way he is berating my Ana in front if the entire office. So I step out and glare at him and his whole body freezes. You can see he is shocked to see me there.

"Mr Green is there a problem here?" I will play it safe and see how it plays out.

"N..no sir" the fool is fucken stuttering. I know he recognizes me.

"So what is all the commotion for? I thought there was a meeting I needed to attend at 11."

"Yes sir there is. My PA is running a little late and I was reprimanding her for it. If you go into the boardroom we will be with you shortly."

"Ok Mr Green since your PA is late let her catch up with her work and we will have the meeting without her. I will get my PA to take minutes."

Ana

What is Christian up to? I almost want to laugh at the look on Mr Green's face. He is backed up into a corner with no way out. I will have to step in before he makes a fool out of himself.

"Excuse me Mr Grey but that is unnecessary." I almost laugh at the look on his face.

"Mr Green has given me the opportunity to actual run this meeting this morning for him and I have been preparing for it for a long time. You may still bring your PA if you wish but I will be taking the lead in this meeting." He raises one sexy eyebrow at me causing me to smile. I tilt my head to the side and continue.

"So Mr Grey if you would please go to the boardroom we will appreciate it. As soon as Mrs. Lincoln arrives we will start the meeting." I can tell he is impressed with me and he is trying to hide his smile. Taylor on the other hand is not even trying. He is outright smiling at me. Mr Green has suddenly squared his shoulders and is nodding along with me like an idiot. I follow Christian into the boardroom and close the door.

"Ana what the hell was that?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Well I thought I was standing up for you when that fucker was shouting at you."

"Yes you were but I didn't want that Mr Grey."

"And why is that Ms. Steele?" He is so cute in this playful mood. I can hear the laughter in his voice.

"Because Mr Grey I have a reputation to live up to and we cannot have the big boss coming in and saving the day for every damsel in distress now can we?"

"Good point Ms. Steele but I will not have that asshole stand around and talk to you like dirt in my company, do you hear me?"

"Understood Mr Grey. I will make you a deal. Let's get through this meeting as professionally as possible then we will go to HR and sort out the finer details. What do you say sir?"

"I say that's a fabulous idea Ms. Steele. You are one smart women."

"Yes sir that I am." I can even here Taylor laughing at us and this makes me smile. How did I get so lucky to find a wonderful man like Christian?


	8. Chapter 8

Taylor

I can't believe Ana stood up to the boss in front of the whole finance office. I am very impressed with her. She is not what I expected but she is defiantly what he needs. She is so young yet so wise. I got word the blond bitch is on her way up and I am definitely standing in on that meeting if this little lady can stand up to the boss like that the bitch is in deep water today. She is so in control it's unreal. I really thought the boss was going to punch Mr Green in the face earlier but the little lady calmed things down like a pro. So it's official the powerful Mr Christian Grey has a serious girlfriend who has him by the balls. Wait till Elliot gets wing of this. I never thought it would ever happen but he is so happy and a new man.

Ana

Let the games begin. I am more ready than ever to take this women down today because of how she has cheated and stole from Christian. I laid out the 4 portfolio packet I made up for the salons financials and all relevant information needed for this meeting. She walks in with her head held high and when she spots Christian in the room he whole posture changes. She become territorial. I was informed he very seldom attends these meetings but I asked him to be here. I also told him I can handle my own and don't need his help. She walk up to him all "Christian Darling it's being such a long time" and shit. It makes me sick. When she runs her hands up his arms I want to lose my breakfast. There is way more to that relationships than just the salons. So I turn the tables on her and take control. I will have a chat with Christian later.

"Excuse me Ms. Lincoln but we came here for an important business meeting so I guess we better get down to business."

"Yes of course." She stammers and I can see her waiting for Christian to back her up but to my utter joy he turns away from her so I carry on.

"If you can go to page no 3 of the packet in front of you, you will see that the salons belonging to Elena Lincoln and Mr Christian Grey. These mentioned salons are now been red flag for tax fraud." She shoots up out off her seat and says with a raised voice.

"Who do you think you are little lady to come in here and accuse us of tax fraud. Christian will not stand by while you are trying to put me down like this."

"Excuse me Mrs. Lincoln sit your ass down in your chair and let me finish saying what needs to be said or so help me." She sits down so fast I hear Taylor snicker behind me. He is having a good time with this. Makes me wonder what this women has done to Christian. By the way he is glaring at her it's obvious something happened. So I carried on.

"As I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted. The chain of salons know as Esclava owe the total of $7 million in taxes. If you would turn to page 6 you will see there have been many cash withdrawal's to the total value of $12 million dollars. This amount was in fact stolen from GEH which is Mr Greys business." She shoots to her feet again and points in my direction. I can see Taylor is ready to stop her if she tries something.

"You stupid bitch. You don't know what the fuck you are talking about. You come in here with your ugly hand me down clothes and expect us to believe a word you are saying. You are a crazy ass bitch looking to impress the boss who has no fucking interest in your ugly ass." She screams at me.

Christian

I have sat here for the past hour listing to Ana explain everything that is going on with the salons and I am very impressed with her. I am fucking angry at Elena for lying and steeling from me. But I will not sit here and listen to this women speak about my Ana like that even if Ana begged me not to get involved. this is my fucking company to protect and my fucking girlfriend to stand up for. It's my duty.

"Elena that is enough. Shut the fuck up." Fuck I am angry and I can't help but let the Dom in me come out.

"Now you will listen to me carefully." I take a huge breath to calm myself and get my point across.

"No 1: You will never speak to Anastasia like that ever again." She tries to interrupt me but I am to fucking pissed to even care.

"No 2: I will not tolerate anyone doing fraud with my reputation on the line. Did you not think you will ever be caught? $7 fucking million in fucking tax fraud is madness. If it was not for this women sitting here we both would be going to fucking jail today. How the fuck my team let this happen is beyond me but believe me it will never happen again."

"No 3: You thought it would be ok to steal $12 million from my hard-earned money and be able to get away with it? Well, you were fucking mistaken Elena. Today is a new day. Now if you would allow this lovely young women to finish off her explanation it will show you how she has solved your biggest problems." I can see she is stunned. I have never spoken to her like this before. I clear my throat and calm my voice to address Ana.

"Anastasia please continue." I smile at her and she nods back to me. I can tell she is thankful.

"Thank you Christian. Now as I was saying I have worked on the tax issue and have been able to cut the amount to $1 million. I took the liberty of going into the salon account and transferred that amount to pay the bill. So we do not owe any more tax's for this year." I hear Elena gasp but I ignore her once again and let Ana carry on.

"The $12 million is another story. Mrs. Lincoln does not have those kind of funds available in the business account so we have legally suspended all her accounts until the money is paid back to Mr Grey. Now do me a favor and turn to the last page of the portfolio. The highlighted part is from the original contract between the two parties known as Mr Christian Trevelyan Grey And Mrs. Elena Lincoln. It clearly states that in the event that either party be involved in fraudulent activities the above contract will be void and the other party thus been Mr. Grey will be sole owner of all 5 salons. So Mrs. Lincoln you my darling are officially out of business. Taylor can you see she makes her way out the building safely." Fuck me, This woman is fucking bad ass and I am very impressed. This is not the shy women sitting by herself at a boardroom table working numbers this here is a woman in charge. It would do my company good to keep her on board. As Taylor escorts Elena out she screams back to Ana shocking me.

"You will not get away with this you little gold digging whore. You are the bitch Grace walked in on this morning that was sleeping with Christian. I should have seen it coming. I promise you I will get my revenge on you."

Ana

I close off the meeting and leave the boardroom and walk straight into the bathrooms. I feel as if my entire body is shaking with adrenaline. How dare she say those things to me in front of the entire office. I am now so embarrassed. I knew this would be a bad idea. what the hell was I thinking taking on a powerful women like that? I take deep breaths to try to calm myself down but it is not helping me. I feel light-headed and then it all goes black.

Christian

I rush into the bathroom because Ana was looking very pale. I am horrified to find her out cold on the bathroom floor. I scoop her up and walk right out into the elevator. I go right up to my office and leave her to rest on my couch. When she comes too she is a bit disoriented.

"Ana you are safe and in my office baby."

"Christian what happened?"

"You had a panic attack in the bathroom so I brought you here. You are ok baby."

"Oh shit now I remember. Elena." She immediately starts shaking with fear.

"Ana I give you my word she will not lay a finger on you. I will keep you safe."

"Cristian she was horrible."

"I know baby but it is all over now and you done a fucking fabulous job. i could not be more proud of you. Now are you ready to come with me to meet HR about your new job?"

Taylor

I am standing here in the boss's office and he is kneeling in front of a very frightened Ana. This woman is amazing. For a 22-year-old to command a meeting like she did was impressive, then she shocks the fuck out of me with her next question.

"You are fucking here aren't you?" She asks the boss and I are beyond shocked. I don't even now what to say and neither does he. He is staring at her and I can see the fear on his face. What the fuck? I know the blond bitch done something to him but not this. She is old enough to be his mother.

"No, I am not." I though as much and I let out a huge breath that is so shortly lived when she boldly says.

"Well, you were at some point." Fuck and I can see the boss can't hide his shame. How the fuck did she figure this out? I have known him for 5 years and that thought never crossed my mind not once.

"Ana that part of my life was over a long time ago. I was 15 when I started a relationship of sorts with Elena. She came onto me and I liked it." As the words come out of his mouth I get the disgusting picture of what he means by a relationship of sorts. Fuck he was just a boy.

"She raped you at 15 Christian? She is a pedophile. Why the hell is she still in your life and not behind bars?"

"Ana don't. It was never like that. I agreed to it."

"Christina how many other little boys since then has agreed to her fucking them and beating them? Did that ever occur to you? How many other boys has she hurt?" This is the last blow to the boss and he falls back flat on his ass with his head between his knees. I can see he is trying very hard to control his breathing. Never once did it ever occur to him that she may still be hurting young boys. She gets off the couch and to my utter shock she wraps her arms around him and he lets her. Here is a man who wont allow anyone to touch him yet this little slip of a woman has broken through every one of his barriers with 24 hours. Fuck she is amazing. He slowly comes to and scoops her even closer into him and just sits there with her.

Elena

I cant come to terms with what went down today. This was supposed to be a routine audit and now I am out on my ass broke as hell and my salons are gone. By no other than Christian's new fucking pet. I can't believe after everything I have done for him this is how he repays me. Yes so what if I took $12 million? It is not like he even missed it. He would not even have known it was gone if she did not point it out to him. Well I have a big surprise for her. I will make my move at the masked ball on Saturday. This bitch is going down. I call in my troops Leila and Susannah to help me distract Christian and Taylor. They will attend with me and we will see who the little bitch is going to turn to then.


	9. Chapter 9

Ana

I am reeling at everything Christian has told me about the bitch but have decided we will address it later in private. We pull ourselves together and head out of his office. We walk into the second in commands office and I am so out of my element up here. I now realize I can't work for Christian if we are in a relationship. It is just not right. Shit how am I going to get out of this?

"Anastasia I am Ros please come in." I take a seat and see her smiling at Christian. I can tell they are good friends.

"Christian is this is the little woman that took Elena down?"

"Yes, Ros this is her." Christian replies proudly.

"Well, I am very impressed sir. Is she single?" Oh my. The smile she gives me makes me blush bright red and I am lost for words. I can hear Christian grunt next to me and he is glaring at Ros. He takes my hand in his staking his claim on me and Ros laughs at him.

"Fuck you Ros. Yes, she is taken. Now move the fuck on before I fire your ass." I am shocked at them until I notice they are both smiling and she is teasing him. I guess our relationship is out in the open now.

"I am serious Ana if you get tired of this old man I am here for you." I don't even respond to that comment. She hands me a file that is very thick. I read through the contract and am siting here like a fool not saying a word. Christian nudges me and I snap out of it and say.

"Sorry are you serious? You want me to run the entire Financial department for GEH? That means I will be Mr Green's boss?" They both nod a yes to me.

"No I can't do that. Not after everything that has happened."

"But Ana you are doing it anyway."

"That's different. This means taking over someone's job. I can't do that." I say waving the file to make my point.

"No you are wrong. This just means you are going to be the Ros of finance. This way the real Ros can concentrate on other departments."

"So if I am getting this right you Christian Grey created this job for me Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes and no."

"Ok so what exactly does that mean? Either you did or you didn't Christian."

"Well, Ros came up with the idea to help herself and yes it was for you. I had no idea what she had planned till I came in this morning." I can see he is telling me the truth but what will people say? From PA to Financial manager. From single garages to penthouses. I will be labeled the gold digger of the city.

"What do you say Ana?" Oh shit it's decision time.

"Christian I am not sure. What will people say?"

"I don't give a fuck what people say. You have more that proved to me that you are capable and qualified for this job. If anyone has a problem with that they are more that welcome to find another place of employment." Wow this declaration of his sure as hell shocked me. He is serious about this and I would be a fool to pass up an opportunity this good. So I am going to finally make a decision that benefits me.

"No Ros. I can't work for GEH anymore. I will help out till the department is in running order again then I am going to look for a different job. Thank you for the generous offer but I decline."

"Ana that is ridiculous. This is an opportunity of a lifetime. GEH needs you."

"Christian I understand that but if I am going to be completely honest. The moment we got involved outside the office is the moment I chose to leave GEH. I can't be romantically involved with my boss no matter what. Now please respect my decision?" He is looking at me with wide eyes and I catch the shocked look on Ros's face. Hell no am I going to be that girl.

Christian

Fuck I should have seen this coming. What the fuck am I going to do now?

"Ok Ana so you do not want to work for us anymore what are your plans?"

"With the back pay I will be receiving from GEH from the past year I will make do. It will be more than enough to hold me over till I can find another job. I could also come into GEH part-time to help the finance department till you have a new manager in place. Of course I will not just up and leave you when your department is not capable of running itself.

You need to hire a new manager to take over Mr Green's job and 4 more to take over the other managers. They all are not doing there jobs. You also need to find a new PA. So until all that is in place I will stick around and help but, I do not want to be employed full-time by GEH while that happens. I will be an outside auditor brought in to help. How do you to feel about this?" Oh fuck I am completely speechless and Ros is sitting there with her mouth hanging open. What the fuck do I say to that? I do not want her to leave but she is correct. We cannot be in a relationship and work together. I tried to convince myself it will work but today just proved me wrong.

"I am sorry Ana but I have to ask. Are you 100% sure you don't want to leave this old man for me? You are so fucking hot."

"Ros I am warning you. Stay the fuck out this. Ana is mine."

"Ok Ana I agree with your terms if Ros is happy with it. Ros how do you feel?"

"Fuck Christian my brain has not even caught up with the conversation yet. Ana are you sure about this decision?"

"Ros I have never been more serious in my life."

"Ok I will draw up a new contract for you to sigh. You are no longer an employee of GEH and I need you to go and clear your desk and hand in all your security badges. Then we will get you to sign as an outside contractor and you can begin sorting out the finance department."

I am so excited about all this but also very pissed at Ros hitting on Ana. Yes she is a very beautiful women but she is mine. I will have a chat with her later and let her know where she stands. Taylor informed me he hired a new security guard for Ana and we will meet him at home. He also mentioned he sorted out Ana's lease agreement at the garage/flat and he had to pay the owner out 3 months rent for her moving out which was peanuts. Ana has left to go and clear her desk and we are going to leave together. I walk back to my office with Taylor following close behind me.

"Permission to speak sir?"

"Go ahead Taylor."

"Wow sir that is one incredible woman you have sir. I just hope you do everything you can to hold on to her because I can guarantee you will never find another like her sir."

"Yes Taylor I agree with you and trust me when I tell you she is not going anywhere. She is mine for the long hall."

"Glad to hear that sir."

"Taylor is everything else taken care of?"

"Yes sir. I ran her background check and she lost her dad 3 years ago to cancer. That's the huge medical bills she is paying off. Her mom and her do not get along. According to the records something happened when she was 12 and living with her mom. After that she left to live with her step dad Ray and never went back. Her phone records show she has called her mother twice this year and the calls lasted about 2 minutes sir. She has nobody else in her life."

"Fuck ok. I will have a chat with her but I want you to clear those medical bills for her then go down and escort Ms. Steele out. She is no longer an employee here."

"Yes sir." Wow listening to Taylor makes me so sad. I have this huge loving family that I ignore and take for granted and here this lovely women has nobody. Something very traumatic has happened to her when she was little and I will find out what that is. In the mean time I want her to live with me till the Elena treat is over and until we can find her a place to stay. Taylor has a contractor in this morning clearing out the playroom and converting it into an office for Ana. So by the time we get home it will be all done. Just then my cell rings.

"What do you want Elliot."

"Fuck bro is that any way to greet the best brother in the world?"

"Fuck off Elliot I know Mom called you this morning so what the fuck do you want?"

"Wow bro chill out. Who is she and when can I meet this fine piece of ass?"

"Do not fucking talk about Anastasia like that. She is not a fine piece of ass she is my girlfriend and I will not have anyone talk about her like that. Do you understand me Elliot?"

"Fuck bro you are really into this girl. I am impressed. She must be one fine young women to get your attention like this."

"Yes Elliot she is the best. She is so fucking sexy and smart and wow. I have never felt like this before. All this is so new to me but it feels so right."

"Well it is about fucking time Christian I am so happy for you. Now when can I meet her?"

"You can come to dinner this evening at my place and you will meet her."

"So in other words are you saying she is living with you?"

"Yes and No. Oh Elliot I don't know. I will tell you all about it later. Now I have work to do so I will see you later and you better behave tonight or I will kick your fucking ass. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Christian I need to behave myself around your girlfriend. Fuck bro that sounds so funny. Laters." That fucking phone call actually made me tired. I get up and head to the boardroom to discuss my management teams changes then I am leaving early for the day with Ana.


	10. Chapter 10

Elliot

When my mom called me this morning to tell me Christian had a female guest over I was stunned. In the 23 years I have known him he has never hooked up with any girls. I actually thought he was gay but boy was I wrong. After chatting with him on the phone I realized my brother has it bad for this woman whoever she is. I can't believe she is fucking living with him at the moment. How did I not know about this and how long have they being dating? The only way I may get any answers is to call Taylor. The phone rings a few times and then I hear the click as he answers and I immediately talk not giving him a chance to even say hello.

"Hey Taylor tell me my mother was not hallucinating this morning?" The fucker is laughing so hard he cant even talk.

"Really elliot? I guess you heard? No, Elliot your mother was not hallucinating."

"Ok so who is this chick and were did he find he?"

"Well, she is 22 year old. Her name is Anastasia Steele and she is a women not a chick."

"Oh fuck Taylor is that all you are going to tell me?"

"Yes the rest you can ask your brother."

"Fine but tell me how long have they being dating?"

"Well if my calculations are correct I would say a few hours now." What the fuck did he just say? I am sure I herd wrong?

"Taylor stop fucking with me and be honest."

"Elliot I am being honest. He met her yesterday afternoon in his boardroom. They had lunch together. Then they worked till about 2am on some documents. He took her to her home and when we saw were she lived we took her to his house and now here we are."

"So are you fucking telling me she works for him?"

"Yes and no. She used to but as of now she has resigned. She felt it was not right to be working for the boss and be in a relationship with him. They are however going to bring her in part time as a private auditor. She is brilliant. You should have seen her this morning in action. If it was not for that little lady your brother would have been sitting in jail at the moment for tax fraud. She also found out one of his business partners stole $12 million from him and she bankrupted that company within hours. I have never seen anyone work like that besides your brother so in my opinion they are perfect for each other."

"Wow Taylor I am speechless. Anyway man I will see you tonight at dinner. Laters." Fuck I am stunned. He met her yesterday and the are already living together. She saved my baby brother from going to jail. I will forever owe her for that. Fuck she sounds brilliant with numbers maybe Christian will allow me to contract her to take over Grey Constructions finances because the fucker that is doing mine is doing a piss poor job. Just this morning I got a call from the bank saying several accounts of mine have not been paid as yet and now I am wasting money on unnecessary interest. That is a brilliant idea. I pull out my phone and find my dads no.

"Hi Elliot."

"Hi Dad. How are things?"

"Things are great son. How can I help you this morning?"

"I need some advise. The financial manager I have working for me is doing a piss poor job and I want you to review his contract and tell me if I can terminate it and how soon."

"Ok that wont be a problem but are you sure about this?"

"Dad I have never been more sure. I have suppliers calling complining accounts are not being paid on time. I can't run my business like this dad. I also want you to draw up a new contract for me I have someone in mind for the job but need to convince them first."

"Elliot this all sounds so risky are you sure you know what you are doing son?"

"Dad I have this under control. Trust me with this."

"Ok son I will email you the new contract within the hour and I will get back to you on Charles."

"Thanks dad. Laters." That went better than I though. Now I just need to convince Anastasia to come and work with me. This might go down bad with Christian but it's her choice since she is now out of a job. I know how to play me cards were Christian is concerened. he is a jealous fucker and would not want his girlfriend working with different men.

Ana

I am so nervous walking down to finance. What will Mr Green say? I get out of the lift and he is standing at my desk glaring at me already. I wonder how long he has been waiting for me. This may not go down as smoothly as I thought it would.

"Anastasia what the fuck is going on here?" Oh shit. He never uses such colorful language on me. This is really bad.

"Sir I no longer work for you or this company so could you please not talk to me like that anymore?" I know I am sounding braver than I am feeling.

"What the fuck do you mean by that? What have you done?"

"Just as I said. I have been fired from GEH. So as of this moment I no longer work here. I have done nothing wrong. I actually came to clear my desk and I also need to hand in my security clearance." He is standing there looking like he is going to explode. I walk part him and I don't know what happened next but I find myself pinned to the wall with my feet dangling and I cant breath. The next thing I feel is his first smashing into my face and I can feel the tears in my eyes. He stops hitting me but now has his hand around my throat and he is speaking into my ear so only I can hear. I can hear how angry he is. My head is pounding from the impact of the push against the wall and his fisting smashing into me.

"Now you listen to me you little bitch. This is not fucking over. I will find out were you live and you will still do my fucking work for me do I make myself clear little girl? I gave you this fucking job and now you owe me." All I can manage is a little nod. I can feel the tears running down my face then I am thrown to the floor and Mr Green is lying on the ground out cold next to me.

"Ana are you ok?" Oh shit Taylor. I should have know he would follow me.

Taylor

As I step out of the lift I am shocked and angered to see Green have Ana up against the wall choking her and her fucking face is already swollen. I don't even issue a warning to him I punch his so hard he drops out cold. The boss is going to go bat shit crazy when he finds out.

"Ana are you ok?" She cant even answer me she is so frightened. She doesn't even lift her head to acknowledge me. I don't hesitate to notify security to remove Green from this department and hold him in the security office till the cops come. I also have the pleasure to clear his desk. I scoop her up into my arms and she lays her head on my chest. I can feel her whole body shaking from the shock. I go straight up to the boss's office with her. I will deal with that fucker when Ms. Steele is safe. How dare he treat her like that. I actually cant believe how protective I am of her already. I actually feel responsible for her safety. I think it is because her dad and I both served our country and its my duty to look after her since he is no longer around.

Christian

All Ana's paperwork is sorted out and Ros has agreed to have the meeting with management later. We want to see how finance runs today without Ms. Steele. Just then my door opens and I am so angry at what I see.

"Taylor what the fuck happened to her?"

"Sir I went down to escort Ms. Steele out and I walked in on Green choking her up against the wall. He was also verbally threatening her sir. So I clocked him out cold and I have security holding him in the security office. I have also called the police sir." I scoop her into my arms and she cries even harder. Fuck her entire body is trembling with fear. This was not supposed to fucking happen.

"Ana baby I have you. You are safe." All she does is nod. I sit with her in my lap and rub her back till she calm down.

"Christian I am so sorry." What the fuck is she sorry for? This angers me even more.

"No baby you have nothing to be sorry about. He was out of line and should have never laid a hand on you. That fucker is going to pay. I promised to keep you safe and I did not. I am sorry baby."

"Christian I was so scared. He said I will never be rid of him. He will find out were I live and come for me." Over my dead body. I don't want her out of my sight again.

"I will not let that happen Ana and neither will Taylor. Don't forget you currently stay with me and I have already hired you your own personal security because of the Elena thing so trust me you will be safe baby." She finally calms down and goes to the bathroom to straighten herself before the police need a statement. I am so angry I don't know what to do with myself. I can't go to the security office because I will probably kill that fucker Green. She comes back but will not look at me. Something is wrong.

"Ana what is it baby?"

"Nothing lets go."

"Ana we are not leaving till you tell me what is wrong and please look at me." She slowly lifts her head and I cant help but gasp. She has the fuckers entire hand print around her neck and it is already blue in a few places. Her face is also swollen on one side and I know he has laid his fists into her. I am so furious. I have to close my eyes to try and calm myself down.

"Baby I am so sorry." I take her in my arms and hold her till I am calmer. I have never in my life felt so much anger and rage towards one person. I take a picture and send it to Taylor. This fucker is not going to get away with this.


	11. Chapter 11

Taylor

I am fucking furious as to what went down today. I decided to go to the lobby to calm myself down because if I confront Green now I will seriously fuck him up. I can't afford to be arrested on assult charges at this poit. There is to much at stake. Just then my phone beeps and it is the boss. I open the message and scream out "Fuck". When I picked her up I didn't even look at her face. That fucker done a lot more than just choke her. I am furious at the marks on Ana's face.

"Taylor what's wrong are you ok? Is Christian ok?" I spin around and there is Elliot. What the fuck is he doing here? This could get ugly because he is very protective of his little brother.

"Sorry Elliot just a bad day. Some fucker in finance assaulted one of the PA's." I will play it safe with him.

"Fuck is it Ana you are talking about because I don't think you would be this furious if it were anyone else Taylor?" I must give this fucker his due. He is smarter than we give him creadit for. I pass my phone to him and I can instantly see his anger building up. His jaw tightens and his eyes dilate. He makes a move to leave and I hold him back. We cant act on this or we will be in more trouble with the cops. I don't think Carrik will take well to bailing out Elliot and I.

"Elliot calm down we have this under control and the cops are on there way."

"Under control. How the fuck can you say that when she is beaten up like that? What the fuck Taylor?"

"Elliot that happened when she went to her office. I was on my way to her and clocked the bustard out cold."

"Fuck Taylor how did this happen?"

"She resigned from GEH this morning so she went down to clear her stuff out of her office and he cornered her. He was not happy because she does all there work and if she no longer works here there is no one to do the work and the boss is going to fire all there asses so he panicked. She was not supposed to get hurt."

"The fucker is going to get what is coming to him. Now were is Christian?"

"In his office with Ana."

"I am going there now."

"Elliot do me a favor and get Christian to calm down or he will scare the little lady and end up in prison if he get near Green." He nods and walk to the bank of elevators just as the cops pull up. I need to get this situation under control.

Elliot

Wow always drama were Christian is concerned. What the hell is wrong with him? The poor lady does not deserves to be treated like this. When I saw the marks on her face I was furious. All I wanted to do was find Green but I have to calm down for Christian. I need him to be safe. The best thing I can do is get them out of here. I enter his office without knocking as I have done hundreds of times before and am surprised to see Christian standing there in the middle of his office with a little women in his arms. I though Taylor was joking around by calling her a little woman. She is so tiny compared to him. Her head is inline with his chest. It makes me laugh that she does not even come close to his chin. That's when I relies I am staring into a set of Grey and Blue eyes. I am so busted standing there with a grin on my face like an idiot.

"Christian what the fuck?" I dare to ask.

"Fuck off Elliot. What the hell do you want?" I see Christian whisper something in her ear and she nods and smiles at me. He lets her go and he goes behind his desk to do something and I make my move. I walk up to her and take her in a big warm bear hug and whisper in her ear.

"Hello Ana I am Elliot. Thank you for making my brother happy. Don't look up now but he is giving me the death stare." She looks up at Christian and she burst into a fit of laughter and I am stunned when I see Christians face light up at her and he smiles back at her. I guess I am not needed to calm him.

"Something amusing you Ms. Steel?" Oh he sounds so formal.

"Absolutely not Mr Grey." She responds and I know she does not take his shit which is a good thing because he is full of it.

"Care to share the joke?"

"Well, Mr Grey you are the joke at the moment and you will continue to be the joke if you carry on giving you brother that look. Now cut it out." Fuck i cant believe the way she is talking to him.

"What ever do you mean?" The bastard makes like he does not know. I refuse to let Ana out of my arms and I can see it's getting to Christian and that makes me smile. Then there is a knock on the door and Ana tenses up. In strolls Taylor with two cops who want to take Ana's statement. Ana calmly unfolds herself from my arms and goes over to Christian looking for comfort. He takes her into his arms and I see her visibly relax. He whispers something into he ear and she smiles then squares her shoulders and addresses the officers. She answers all there questions and soon they leave satisfied. Taylor escorts them out then comes back with an ice pack for Ana's face.

"Fuck baby this is going to be bruises for weeks." Christian says and I see her smile.

"No it won't. I have had worse and have found out I am an extremely fast healer." By this statement we all tense up and Christian looks like he is ready to kill someone.

"Ana what the fuck does that mean? Who hurt you?" She looks at the floor when she realizes what she let slip. To late baby.

"It was a long time ago Christian and I am fine now and a few months ago I was mugged but it wasn't so bad. This here?" She points to her face.

"Will be gone in a few hours." I don't believe that but we will see. I realize I have the paperwork from dad and leave the room to go and print it off Andrea's computer. I need her to sign up with Grey Construction and soon. I don't have time to waist as I have already fired my financial manager.


End file.
